


Roommate Rivalry

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Competition, F/F, Roommates, disgruntled roommates to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Eris and Polymnia butt heads.





	Roommate Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphoIsBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/gifts).

The door swung open and a disgruntled looking Eris came skulking through. Polyhymnia looked up from her reading and her eyebrows instinctively knitted together. “Soo, what kind of chaos did you cause today?”

Eris shot her a brief look of revulsion and sighed, folding herself into the nearest chair and then smiling sardonically. “Ohhhh, nothing much. Just… caused some high school girls to hate each other. Each wanted to be the prettiest and most popular. I saw to it that none of them could be so now they’re fighting each other.” She sat back with a victorious grin. “People are so stupid.”

Polyhymnia raised an eyebrow. She has since lost the capability to be shocked at her roommate’s antics, but being more moralistically sound, she was still bothered by them. She often gave her shit for it. “Why do you have to fuck around with people so much? Butting your nose into everyone’s business and causing bullshit. You call people stupid but I think what you do on a regular basis isn’t all that smart, either.” She gazed at Eris with a look of calm dignity. “You lack virtue and integrity.”

Eris sat up in the chair, ready for battle. “Oh shut up already! You’re always judging the fuck out of me, little miss fucking PERFECT! You and your songs and your religious obsession and your fucking serene, holier than thou bullshit!!!

“Your immoral tactics aren’t going to work on me,” Polyhymnia replied, pulling her slipped shawl back over her arm and turning back to her book.

“Yeah, that’s right… you’re impossible to rouse, huh? Even if I do … this?” Eris grabbed a hold of Polyhymnia’s shawl and yanked it hard. The thin fabric ripped. Polyhymnia whipped her head up at Eris and stared at her.

“You bitch.”

Eris grinned maniacally. “_I know_.”

“You owe me a new shawl.”

Eris sighed. “You are so _boring_, do you know that??! Let’s fight, c’mon!! I’ve been wanting to kick your ass for a long time.”

“What.. why? Aren’t you satisfied causing young women to rival one another? Isn’t that enough for you for one day?”

“Naaah. I need to cause a constant flow of odium to feel satisfied. And even then it may not be enough,” Eris gloated.

“Whatever. Go away and bother someone else. I don’t have time for your crap right now.”

Eris groaned and began to turn away when her eyes lighted upon Polyhymnia’s beloved guitar. “Ohh _Pollllyyyyyy_, how about I play us a nice little song?” The maniac smile was back.

Polyhymnia snapped her book shut and rose from her seat. “Don’t you even think it.”

“Yeaaah,” Eris began, striding over to the custom made guitar that lay propped up against the wall. It was Polyhymnia’s pride and joy. “I thiiink I’ll call this number…. _SMASH AND BURRRN_!”

Both women then simultaneously bolted for the guitar – Polyhymnia to save it and Eris to destroy it. Neither reached it in time. Their bodies collided, instantly thrusting them into an intense push and shove battle. They soon forgot the guitar and only concentrated on besting one another.

“RRRRRAAAHHH!” Eris shouted as she tried to shove Polyhymnia into the floor, but was hindered by a sturdy arm that propped out, holding her at bay. Poly’s shawl was completely off and in a tattered heap a few feet away.

“What in the hell has gotten into you, Eris? I know you’re off the wall to begin with, but this is ridiculous!” Polyhymnia stated angrily, yanking Eris downward. They then rolled around on the floor, both vying to gain dominance. A plant fell over and crashed to the ground. The noise of it startled both women out of their rages.

“Look what you did now, miss proper,” Eris taunted haughtily.

“Me? It was your foot that kicked it – “

“Nah, it was your big head.”

“I think I would’ve noticed that.”

Both were exhausted from the physical exertion and had little fight left. They remained lying on the floor but were rolled onto their backs next to each another.

“Yanno,” Eris started with a puff. It was always Eris who began in this way, and Polyhymnia cringed internally, expecting another verbal jab. “That was a pretty damned good workout.”

Polyhymnia looked over at her. “Well, yeah. I mean… I _will_ agree with you on that stance.”

“Well it’s about time you listened to reason!”

Polyhymnia frowned. “So maybe all you need is a good workout instead of causing chaos all the time.” She paused, grinning slightly. “A gym membership would be more logical.”

Eris was suddenly on her, lips locking against hers, fiery eyes bearing into her soul. She lifted her head and looked at a surprised but silent Polyhymnia. “Shut up, you.”

Polyhymnia collected herself and smiled. “But if I were to do that, where would you get your rage fix from? I’m sure the tricks you’re pulling on strangers isn’t really cutting it, is it?”

“I’ll give you that, and also, this,” Eris responded sultrily and lowered her head, connecting her lips with Polyhymnia’s once more. Things became rather heated, with hands and tongues roaming, until they broke again, practically panting for more.

“Do you know it’s rude to keep your lover waiting?” Polyhymnia teased while Eris laughed in mock sarcasm. Or maybe it was real, who knows.

“Are we just going to fuck on the floor? Plus…,” Eris looked off to the side, grinning at the plant that was lying upon the floor a couple of feet away. “Walter’s watching us and I feel weird.”

“Of all the weird shit you do on a day to day basis, and you’re letting a plant bring you down?” Polymia, teased. “But alright, the bedroom it is, let’s go, Miss Strife.”

“That’s strife _wife_ to you, Miss goody two shoe poem freak lady.”

Polyhymnia grabbed Eris by the wrist and led her into the bedroom. “C’mon, weirdo! Oh and by the way you still owe me a new shawl.”

“Puhshaw, after all the lovin’ I’ll give you tonight, I’d like to see you say that again.”

“I will.”

“Alright, _alriiiight_, the check’s in the mail.”

The door clicked shut. 


End file.
